deal with a demon
by the neko yasha
Summary: creado por mi


Deal with a demon

Esto paso hace mas o menos dos semanas y me a costado con tener mis pesadillas, referente a ese día, mi mente no me deja tranquilo, siempre me vuelve el recuerdo del día en que mis familiares y amigos murieron.

Empezó un día viernes cualquiera salíamos del trabajo con mis amigos hacia mi casa ,eran las 7 de la tarde ya empezaba a obscurecer , casual mente en mi casa se celebraba el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor y estábamos todos invitados , lo que paso en el camino hacia mi casa fue lo que me trajo la desgracia que no me deja dormir, ni pensar en otra cosa , que no sea en la muerte de ellos.

De camino a tomar la locomoción colectiva, nos encontramos con un grupo de personas que decían cosas como, "es tu tiempo ven y te podremos decir como salvar tu alma".

Cosa que se lo dijeron a mis amigos y no los tomaron en cuenta, a mi me tomaron desprevenido me cercaron y me decían: "tu ya no tienes salvación, este es tu día, el día de tu muerte a llegado, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto, el te está buscando, te busca y sabe que hoy estarás más vulnerable, yo les preguntaba:" ¿quien quien me busca?", "tu sabes quién te busca, tus demonios te persiguen, ya lo sabes no tienes escapatoria.

Me soltaron, y Salí corriendo detrás de mis amigos , me di media vuelta y las personas ya no estaban. llegamos a mi casa la fiesta ya había comenzado, todos disfrutando de la bebida y la comida , de pronto alguien golpea muy fuerte la puerta de mi casa, mi hermano salió a ver quién era, ya que él era el anfitrión de la fiesta y de la casa ese día , cuando salió a ver, solo había una nota tirada en la puerta principal que decía :"hoy todos van a morir ".

Mi hermano, asustado se dio media vuelta, blanco como el papel y con los ojos desorbitados, mostrándome, la nota que tenia entre sus manos , yo la tome entre mis manos la leí, y le dije: tiene que ser alguna broma de algún chiquillo, ven vamos a seguir la fiesta .

A eso de las 3:30 de la mañana, estábamos en lo mejor bailando, cuando ,otra vez tocaron la puerta aun mas fuerte, esta vez yo fui a abrir la puerta , cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, las luces se apagaron en toda la manzana de donde yo vivo , cuando volvieron la luces, habían varias personas que nadie conocía, no le di mucha importancia a eso, me volví a abrir la puerta, cuando abrí la puerta, había un hombre de dos metros y medio de alto apoyado en lo que parecía un bastón ,entro diciendo : "hola buenas noches ,espero no haberlos molestado en su fiesta, pero tengo una deuda pendiente con este muchacho, que me acaba de abrir la puerta" , en ese momento, recordé el trato que había hecho con un demonio, hace no más de dos años atrás, el trato el cual había hecho , lo mismo que pudo haber pedido cualquier persona dinero, salud y una vida plena, pero jamás acordamos el precio de dicho trato, o en realidad estaba tan ebrio, que no me acordaba de dicho precio .

El estaba de pie junto a mi cuando dice:" si este joven no paga su deuda con migo, en este momento, todos sufrirán una muerte horrible. En ese momento al final de mi casa, estaba un hombre al lado de mi hermana, y en un parpadeo, la cabeza de mi hermana sale desprendida de su cuerpo, cayendo a los pies de mi mama.

Todas las salidas de mi casa se cerraron y no se abrían, a mi mama un hombre le saco los ojos con los dedos a sangre fría, y gritaba: "porque, por que, por que a nosotros. me decía : "que hiciste, que has hecho, nos has matado, has matado a tu familia, tu ya no eresss… , y su cuerpo se partió por la mitad salpicando a los invitados, todos corrían por intentar salvar sus vidas, rompían, las ventanas y puertas, pero no podían escapar, los hombres extraños mataban a mis familiares y amigos, a mi hermano, lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla, yo cerré los ojos, pero el hombre parado junto a mi me obligaba a ver, como mutilaban a mi hermano , primero le cortaron las piernas con una hacha , mi hermano cayó al piso, y le cortaron la otra pierna salpicándome de sangre, y al hombre que me estaba obligando a mirar , después le cortaron las manos, mi hermano gritando:" por que lo hiciste, por que . realmente, yo no recordaba lo que realmente me había hecho tomar esa decisión .

Cuando me di cuenta, mi hermano ya no tenia brazos, tampoco piernas, lo sentaron de nuevo en la silla, pero esta vez lo amarraron, para que no se callera de nuevo, entre dos hombres le abrieron la boca, para que un tercero le sacara la lengua y se la cortara después, le sacaron los ojos con un cuchillo y le cortaron la cabeza con el mismo cuchillo que le habían sacado los ojos.

Todos estaban mutilados, por todas partes, unos estaban sin rostro, otros cortados por la mitad, y la mayoría de ellos estaban, sin cabeza y sin ojos .

Mis familiares están sin cabeza, desmembrados, partidos por la mitad, estaban todos muertos menos yo.

El hombre me dice:" solo falta tu vida que tomar, pero por ahora nos iremos, por que yo personalmente, vendré a buscar tu vida. Se volvieron a apagar las luces y cuando se encendieron, los hombres que habían matado a mis familiares y amigos, ya no estaban, el hombre que me obligo, a mirar todo eso ya no se encontraba.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes, de que llegara la policía, y cuando llegaron yo me entregue, como era la única persona viva en una masacre, de mucha gente me llevaron a la estación de policía, les dije lo que había pasado, no me creyeron .

Ahora estoy en un manicomio esperando a mi muerte, despierto en las noches gritando , al recordar, como mataron a todos, pero de repente las luces de mi habitación, en pesaron a parpadear ya savia que mi hora había llegado.

Se encuentra a hombre mutilado en manicomio local

Hombre se encontraba en un manicomio, al presenciar la muerte de familiares y amigos ,las autoridades investigan, como pudo haber sucedido, sin que nadie viera nada , no se puede resolver este caso en particular , no se encuentras pistas de el asesino, solo un contrato y una nota .


End file.
